The secret that became a happy ending
by SuggestiveLittleDevil
Summary: Based partly on the movie Sunshine. SLASH! MaceCapa .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I do not own any of this.

So I was watching this movie with and I thought that Mace and Capa would be kinda cute together, so...here's what I came up with.. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Slash! MaleXmale stuff...

_

* * *

_

_Capa was lying underneath him, smiling at him. "__Aaah… Do it to me… Yeeesss…" he moaned. Mace thrusted into Capa harder and faster; moaning as he did so. He kissed Capa deeply and Capa looped his arms around Mace's neck. And after few more hard thrusts Mace came with a low moan._

Mace woke up with a start. He was all sweaty and breathing rapidly. He had had _that_ dream again, the one about Capa. '_Why am I having these kind of dreams about him?'_ The guy was just utterly annoying.

'_Yeah right. Who am I kidding? He's incredibly handsome and extremely cute, 'Specially when he's nervous and doing that thing with his hair.'_

Mace sighed and noticed something that had never happened before (and he had been having _those_ kind of dreams aboutCapaforaboutthreeweeksnow_). _He was hard. _'Shit!'_ Now Mace had two choices: jerk off thinking about Capa or a very cold shower. _'Maybe the second one. Won't be able to look at Capa in the eye if I jerk off thinking 'bout him.' _ So Mace took an extremely long and cold shower.

In the next room Capa was also awake, but not because of any dream. He just couldn't sleep. The day's events were circling around in his head. Well, actually just his and Mace's fight. They had been on the ship for almost 18 months now and Capa had been attracted to Mace since the first time they met, but had been able not to show it. But in the past two weeks things had changed. Almost everything he said seemed to make Mace angry, which led into the fact that they fought about practically everything and Capa didn't know why. _'I hope I haven't given away any clues about me being attracted to him. That would be a disaster.'_

The days went by and the boys tried to avoid each other as much as possible (which was pretty easy considering it was a large ship). Capa was afraid that he might say something that would make Mace angry and Mace was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself (after few more dreams about him humping Capa's brains out, he had ended up jerking off thinking about Capa). Everything was fine until the day they were supposed to send the last messages home (before entering the dark area) and Capa's turn was before Mace. That wasn't really the problem anyway. Capa accidentally spent too much time in the Communications Room so that Mace wasn't left with a lot of time to record and send his message. This, of course, set Mace off and he and Capa ended up having another fist fight. The other crew members broke them apart and Capa left with Corazon and they went into the Green Room. The crew's doctor and psychiatrist ordered Mace one hour of the Earth Room and then (after calming down) he would have to apologise to Capa.

After an hour in the Earth Room, Mace started to look for Capa. _'He could be in the Green Room.' _ Mace figured and headed that way. When he got there he only found Corazon.

"Where's Capa?"

"Oh, he went to run tests in the Payload. You know it calms him."

"Okay."

'_Great! That means he's alone. Which means that we're gonna be alone…together…in the same room…that could end up being a disaster.'_ Mace thought as he headed towards the Payload. He walked down the lobe and pressed the calling button.

"Capa, it's me. I need to talk to you", Mace said trying his best not to sound nervous.

Capa opened the door and Mace walked in.

"What do you want?" Capa asked with a little edge on his voice. He had just got over the first fight and didn't need any more.

"I…um…"

Capa sighed. "Mace… I'm sorry…"

"No, Capa. I'm the one who should be apologising."

There was a silence as Mace stared the floor and Capa stared at Mace.

"Is this you apologising?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Apology accepted."

"Thanks", Mace said but didn't make any movement to leave.

"Did you want something else?"

"Yeah…" Mace said and then fell silent again. Capa was just about to ask when Mace spoke.

"I know I haven't been fare to you in the past moths. Well… after the first moth to be honest."

Capa just listened not knowing where this all was leading, so Mace continued.

"I've been picking a fight with you about almost everything and…" Mace trailed off.

"And what?" Capa asked with a soft and gentle voice, the one that made Mace weak on the knees. "Mace, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out and we continue from there."

Mace couldn't continue. He just stared at Capa. Suddenly he stepped forward, grabbed Capa's face and pressed his lips against Capa's. Capa was shocked and didn't respond and soon Mace pulled back.

"Capa…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have do.." Mace started but was cut off by Capa, who now pressed his lips against Mace's.

"It's okay", Capa said with a little smile when he pulled away.

Mace smiled and kissed Capa again. Soon they were kissing passionately and moving towards the table on the other side of the room. Unfortunately they were cut off by the buzzer.

"Capa, it's me", came Cassie's voice from the speaker.

Capa sighed deeply and Mace let out a disappointed moan. They, reluctantly, pulled apart and Capa pressed the door's opening button and let Cassie in.

"Oh. Hi Mace. Didn't know you're here", Cassie said surprised.

"Yeah, I came over to apologise to Capa."

"Oh", was all Cassie said to this.

Everybody was silent and the situation was starting to grow a little awkward.

Cassie looked alternately Capa and Mace and Mace and Capa glanced at each other.

"Well…I should go", Mace said after a while and gave Capa a small smile. "Thanks for the _talk."_

Capa smiled a little too and Mace left, leaving Capa with a confused Cassie.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked the second the door closed.

"What was what?" Capa asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"_That", _Cassie said. "You and Mace. And what did Mace mean when he thanked you for the talk?"

"Oh, that", Capa said and tried to come up with an excuse. He knew exactly what Mace had meant, but he couldn't really tell that to Cassie, now could he.

"He came to apologise and then we talked about our situation."

"Your situation?"

"Yes. About, why we fight so much."

"And?"

"Cassie, did you want something or did you just come here to torture me with questions?"

"I came to get you to dinner."

Capa looked little confused.

"It's five o'clock. It's dinner time."

"Oh. Right", Capa said and shut down the equipment.

They walked to the dining room in silence and when they got there Cassie sat on her usual place but, to everyone's great surprise, Mace made room on the bench and Capa sat down next to him. They ate and talked the same way as usual, though everyone noticed that something had changed between Capa and Mace. They were talking to each other, and they weren't arguing. None of the others said anything about it, of course. They were just glad.

Mace finished eating first and Capa finished shortly after him.

"I think I'll go and check the machines and then hit the sack", Mace said and the others nodded.

Mace stood up and turned to Capa. "Will you come with me?" At this you could here six jaws hit the table and then, when Capa said 'Yes', you could here the jaws hit the floor.

Capa stood up as well and he and Mace headed to the kitchen and the others were left in the dining room to collect their jaws from the floor. When Capa and Mace got to the kitchen they gave each other a meaningful glance and smiled. Capa put his dishes to the sink and made way for Mace, who had to lean against the table so that Capa could move away from the sink. As Mace leaned against the table and Capa made his way pass him, his ass 'accidentally' touched Mace's waist. Mace had to try really hard not to get a hard-on. Mace put his dishes to the sink and they headed to the Cooler Tank. After Mace had checked everything was ok (which was done pretty quickly) he took Capa's hand and they started to walk. And in a silent agreement they headed towards the area where the bedrooms were. Lucky for them their rooms were alongside. They went into Mace's room and sat on the bed.

Mace lied down on his back and Capa lied next to him, rolled to his side and draped his arm across Mace's chest and felt him snuggle closer, cautiously. Sensing Mace's reluctance to be too cuddly, lest he put Capa off, Capa wriggled over and wrapped himself around Mace.

"Are you cold?" Mace whispered and Capa chuckled and nuzzled Mace's neck.

"Touch me", he whispered quietly.

Mace rolled to his side and placed one hand on Capa's waist and the other between Capa's head and the pillow. He kissed Capa gently and Capa felt a rush of heat as Mace's hand teased his ass.

"Touch me more", he whispered. Mace's fingers smoothly slid inside his waistband, massaging his hip and slowly moving inward, toward his manhood.

"More", Capa pleaded, voice catching as, in one fluid motion, Mace reached down to squeeze his cock.

"Ah… hmmm, yes", Capa murmured as Mace ventured further, stroking him.

Capa hooked one leg around Mace and gasped. The sensation was so unfamiliar, but far from unwelcome. Mace clearly knew what he was doing. Capa moved his hands up Mace's back pulling the shirt off. Mace let go off Capa's cock just long enough to pull his shirt off. He continued stroking Capa and kissed him again swallowing up the ardent noises just in time for Capa to come. Mace knelt over Capa, and they slowly started to pull off each other's clothing. Mace was responsible for pants, and Capa wrestled himself out of his shirt.

The sensation of Mace's naked, firm and quite hot body against his under the warmth of the blankets was almost enough to make Capa come again. He explored Mace's body with his hands, experimenting with different places that elicited quite lovely sounds from the other man, until he could hear Mace's heavy breathing even as he sat above him. Capa could feel the tip of Mace's cock prodding his entrance. He had overheard enough naughty little stories to know what to do. He knew it would hurt a little, but he honestly couldn't care less.

When Capa lowered his body onto Mace's cock, gasping, almost crushing Mace's body between his knees in the unfamiliar pain, Mace felt like he could explode. He never even dreamed of actually getting this far and yet here Capa was, rocking back and forth experimentally, slowly. It was kinda cute but the agonizing slowness of his rhythm was driving Mace mad. He placed his hands on Capa's hips and quickened the pace, listened to Capa's breath catch and felt his muscles contract around his cock. Mace bit his lip hard and tried not to screw the living daylights out of Capa (which was what he really wanted to do).

"Mace…ah, harder…"

Mace dug his fingers into the soft flesh as he chased after the fire that was burning him up. Capa whimpered.

"Do it ... I want ... ah ..." he reached back and hooked his arms around Mace's drawn-up legs. "Please ... oh, yes! Right there!"

Mace had very clearly found the right spot. He thrust upward, hitting the spot Capa wanted. Capa moaned and arched his back, head dropping back and the gab between his legs widening even more. Capa groaned and sat back up again, flipping his head forward and rode Mace harder, faster. The expression on Capa's face could've been mistaken for fury if he wasn't crying Mace's name and thrusting himself onto Mace's swollen, rigid cock.

Capa's urgency and now almost erratic movement told Mace he was close. Mace thrust himself hard into Capa, again and again, revelling in Capa's reactions, both verbal and physical. He felt himself speeding towards release and came seconds after he felt Capa spray all over his abdomen and chest.

They stilled, Capa taking in deep breaths, slowly easing himself off Mace. Capa lied down next to Mace and snuggled closer and felt Mace pull the covers over them. They both fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning Capa woke up first and smiled when he felt the warmth of Mace's body pressed against his back. He turned around so that he was facing Mace, who was still sleeping, and raised his hand and gently touched Mace's cheek.

"Mornin' ", Mace murmured.

"Mornin' ", Capa answered and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely well", Mace answered smiling and kissed Capa.

After that Mace and Capa spend every night together. They also started to take their morning showers together. One morning (about two or three weeks after their first time) Capa, once again, woke up before Mace and looked at him. Mace looked pretty happy. Soon he woke up too.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin' ", Capa smiled. "Did you have a pleasant dream?"

"Yes", Mace answered smiling. "It was about you."

"About me? What kind of dream?" Capa asked with a lopsided grin.

"Let me show you", Mace said and kissed Capa passionately.

The days turned to weeks and Capa and Mace had their little private moments every chance they got. One day Capa and Mace were, once again, having a moment for themselves during the day. They were in Mace's room, lying on the bed under the covers, kissing and enjoying the feeling of the other's naked body. Capa was lying on top of Mace, kissing his neck and jaw.

"I gotta tell you something", Mace said and pushed Capa away a little, so that he could look into Capa's eyes.

"What?" Capa asked with a soft look on his face and brushed Mace's cheek with his fingers.

"I…um…"Mace started and looked deep into Capa's eyes.

"You know you can tell me everything Mace", Capa said softly.

Mace hesitated a moment before he spoke. "I love you", he whispered.

Capa smiled and kissed Mace softly. "I love you too."

Mace smiled and rolled them over so that he was on top. They kissed deeply and Capa looped his legs around Mace's waist and felt Mace's cock on his entrance. Mace was just about to thrust in when they heard the captain's voice from Mace's transmitter.

"Mace, get Capa and come to the Observation Room."

"Right away, sir", Mace answered and sighed.

Capa sighed too. "We should go. He sounded like it was important."

"Yeah", Mace said with sigh.

They got up and got dressed and made their way to the Observation Room. The others were already there when Mace and Capa arrived. Cassie gave them a suspicious look but didn't say anything. She had been giving them suspicious and weird looks since last week.

_Flashback_

_Mace and Capa were in the Cooler Tank. It was just before dinner time. Mace was fixing one of the panels and Capa was helping him. Handing him tools and so on. They were talking and laughing and fooling around a little bit, too._

"_You wanna try?" Mace asked._

"_Me?" Capa returned the question incredulously._

"_Yes, you", Mace gave a laugh. "All you have to do is tighten this screw."_

_Capa still looked little doubtful._

"_Come here", Mace said and pulled Capa closer. "Here…" Mace gave the screwdriver to Capa._

_Capa sat on his knees in front of Mace and took the screwdriver. Mace sat behind him (on his knees as well), so close that his chest was touching Capa's back, and took Capa's hand and lifted it, so that the screwdriver was on top of the screw, and started to move Capa's hand so that the screw was tightening. Capa felt Mace's breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine. Mace entwined their fingers on top of the screwdriver and wrapped his other hand around Capa's waist. _

_What they didn't know was that Cassie was standing nearby, watching them. She had been sent to get them to dinner (dinner was ready little earlier than usual). Everybody knew she had a crush on Capa. Capa knew it himself as well. Cassie just watched as Mace's hand started to move down on Capa's stomach, but the hands movement was cut off by Capa's hand and a silent whisper 'Not here.' Mace nodded and they finished tightening the screw. _

"_Thank you for the lesson", Capa said with a lopsided smile and put down the screwdriver._

"_You're welcome", Mace smiled. _

_They heard an erm and turned towards the voice and saw Cassie. Cassie had a weird look on her face and only murmured 'Dinner', before walking away. After that she had been acting weird around them and constantly kept an eye on them and gave them weird looks._

_End of flashback_

Because of Cassie's angry and little disapproving look, Mace and Capa didn't sit next to each other but almost on the other sides of the bench.

"Ladies and gentleman. Mercury", the captain said and opened the shades on the window.

After that Capa went to the Payload, Mace went 'to get some sleep' and the others spread to their own directions. After Mace was sure that the others ('specially Cassie, they didn't want to upset her any more) were in their favourite places, where they liked to spend time, he sneaked out of his room and in to the Payload were Capa was already waiting.

* * *

Please review!! I want to know what you think! And if you are nice i will upload more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! so i'm back. sorry for the long wait, i've been a little busy with school and stuff. Plus my plot-bunny went on a vacation..*pouts*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this characters. Only the plot on this fic..and the plot is thanks to Suggestive Little Devils creative immagination.

Hope you enjoy this chap! ;-)

* * *

Mace didn't even have the time to press the buzzer when the door already opened.

"I saw you coming", Capa said smiling when Mace stepped in with a little confused look on his face.

"Oh…right", Mace said, closed the door behind him and gave Capa a kiss.

"You know…I hate this sort of sneaking around", Mace said and wrapped his arms around Capa's waist.

"Me too", Capa said and looped his arms around Mace's neck. "I just…"

"..Don't know how the others would react", Mace finished Capa's thought.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

Capa smiled and kissed Mace softly. Mace deepened the kiss immediately and started to push Capa towards the table. Capa started to lower his hands down Mace's back and then moved them back up, lifting Mace's shirt as he did, and soon Mace's shirt was on the floor soon accompanied with Capa's shirt. Mace took yet another step forward and Capa felt the table hit the back of his upper thighs. Capa started to unbutton Mace's pants and Mace started unbuttoning Capa's. Soon their pants, along with their underwear, were on the floor in a pile and Capa was facing the table with Mace behind him. Mace was kissing Capa's neck and shoulder and Capa had his right hand in Mace's hair and the other hand on Mace's ass.

"Bend over"; Mace whispered.

Capa hesitated a moment but then bent over. Mace kissed Capa's back and started to slowly push himself inside Capa. Capa moaned and arched his back a little. Mace pushed himself in slowly and carefully. And Capa appreciated that. They had never done it this way. When Mace was completely in he stilled, but Capa pushed himself backwards and nodded, so Mace started to move. After few thrusts Mace hit the spot Capa wanted. Capa moaned deeply and pushed himself up onto his hands and lifted one hand into Mace's hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Mace started to thrust in faster and harder.

Thank god the Payload kind of isolated from the rest of the ship and had thick walls, because they both came with loud moans. Capa's hands gave in and he fell to the table and Mace fell on top of him. Both of them were breathing rapidly and trying to catch their breath.

Mace kissed Capa between the shoulder blades and slowly eased himself out of Capa, who moaned in rejection. Mace gave Capa another kiss on the neck and started to look for his boxers, for it was almost dinner time and it would be suspicious if they were _both_ late _again_. Capa turned around and looked at Mace. _'Man, he looks so cute.' _ Capa sighed. _'Wonder what happens when we get back home.'_

"What?" Mace asked when he saw Capa staring at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About us."

Mace looked a little puzzled. So Capa continued.

"We have to tell the crew at some point. And what about when we get home?"

"I know we have to tell the crew. Can't hide this for much longer. And what about getting home? I will still love you and I will still want to be with you."

"You serious?"

"Yes... Come here." Mace pulled Capa into his arms and gave him a long and deep kiss.

"You sure you want to leave?" Capa asked teasingly when they pulled apart for air.

Mace smiled and kissed Capa again. "No." Once again Capa removed Mace's boxers and was after that pushed against the table. This time Mace lifted Capa onto the table and spread his legs so that he could stand between them. They kept kissing and Mace pushed Capa so that he was now lying on the table with Mace on top of him. Capa lifted his legs and wrapped them around Mace's waist giving Mace enough space to enter. Mace pushed himself all the way in and rose to his hands and placed one hand on Capa's waist. Then he started to move. First slowly, but steadily quickening the pace and hitting _the_ spot. Capa rose to his left elbow and dunk his right hand into Mace's hair and pulled the man in for a deep and passionate kiss. Mace started to move faster and Capa knew he was about to come. After few more hard thrusts Mace came with a low moan and Capa came right after him moaning in pleasure. Capa lied down onto the table and Mace lied on top of him, head resting on his chest. He slowly eased himself out of Capa.

"What time is it?" Capa asked with a tired voice.

"Umm…five", Mace murmured.

"Shit…we should go. The others are probably all ready in the dining room."

Mace let out a little moan and got up and pulled Capa up too, and this led into a heated kiss.

"Mmm…we really should get going", Capa muttered between the kisses.

Mace gave Capa another deep kiss before they started to get dressed. They walked the way to the Dining Room hand in hand but let go of each other just before entering the Dining Room (30 minutes late). The others were already there and most of them were almost finished eating. Capa and Mace just sat down quietly and tried to avoid Cassie's staring. After finishing dinner everybody went to their bedrooms, except Cassie and Harvey, who had night shifts. Capa and Mace went to their own bedrooms and Capa waited for half an hour before sneaking into Mace's bedroom. Mace was lying on the bed already naked and waiting for Capa. Capa quickly removed his clothes and crawled under the covers. He was welcomed with a pair of arms that wrapped around him and with a deep and passionate kiss…

They both fell asleep two hours later spent and happy, with small smiles on their faces.

The next morning Mace woke up first and immediately felt the weight on his chest. Capa was still asleep, using Mace's chest as a pillow. Mace looked at him with a little smile on his face. _'He looks so happy and calm… and handsome.' _ Mace thought as he caressed Capa's shoulder with his fingertips. A little smile spread on Capa's face and he kissed Mace's chest softly.

"Mornin' ", he said and moved so that he was resting his jaw on Mace's chest and looking at Mace in the eyes.

"Mornin' ", Mace said and gave Capa a kiss.

Capa moved on top of Mace and kissed him, sucking Mace's lower lip and licking it with his tongue demanding entrance. Mace opened his mouth and moaned as he felt Capa's tongue massage his. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but alas one has to breath.

"I love you", Mace said and caressed Capa's cheek gently.

"I love you too".

They kissed again and Mace rolled them over so that he was on top. Mace moved to kiss Capa's jaw and neck and down his chest. Mace reached Capa's lower abdomen and started to kiss his hips and thighs and listened to Capa's breath quicken and felt Capa's hand on the back of his head.

_Knock. Knock._Both boys jumped a little at the noise.

"Mace, it's me", came Corazon's voice.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"Captain wants us all in the Dining Room. It's important." Corazon said and continued. "You and Capa get dressed and come there as soon as possible."

"How did you…?" Mace started, but couldn't finish the sentence before Corazon spoke again.

"I saw him sneak in there last night. Now come on."

"Okay. We're coming."

They heard Corazon walk away and then there was silence.

"Shit", was the first thing Mace said after a moment of silence. "Do you think she told anyone?"

"I don't think so. I hope not."

Mace and Capa exchanged worried looks and then got up and got dressed in silence. As they were walking to the Dining Room Mace finally spoke.

"What do you think the Captain has to say?"

"Don't know, but Corazon sounded worried."

They walked to the Dining Room and sat down. (insert movie's 17 to 21 min here).

Capa left from the Dining Room as fast as he could and Mace followed right behind him.

"Capa! Capa wait!"

"Why do I have to make that decision?! Why not someone else?!"

"Because you know everything about the Payload", Mace said and finally caught up with Capa. "Hey…" Mace pulled Capa in for a tight hug and didn't care that they were in the middle of the corridor.

Capa wrapped his arms around Mace and took deep breaths. Mace moved his hands up and down Capa's back in a calming pace.

"What ever you decide, I will stand by you. You know that", Mace said and felt Capa nod against his neck.

Little later Capa was in the Earth Room, running simulations about the delivery of the Payload, when the Captain came. He asked if Capa had made his decision and Capa told him that two hopes is better than one and so they adjusted their trajectory.

Capa was having a nightmare. He had had the same nightmare for a few weeks now. Usually Mace was there to tell him it's okay and he fell back to sleep in Mace's arms. But tonight Mace had the night shift and Capa was sleeping alone. Which was actually a good thing because when Capa woke up Cassie was sitting on the edge of his bed. _'What the hell is she doing in here? How did she even get in? Probably forgot to lock the door.'_

"Hey", Cassie said.

"Hey."

"A bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to let you know…I think you made the right decision. About going to the other ship."

"Yeah. Mace told me he would stand by me no matter what I decide, but I guess Harvey and Trey don't agree with me."

Suddenly the alarms went off (which kind of saved Capa from the awkward moment with Cassie). They all ran to the Flight Deck. Trey was already there.

"I screwed up", he said the minute everybody else got there.

"It's not you", the captain said. "Cassie, shut the alarm."

"Yes it is. I had to overwrite Icarus in order to change the course so I made all the calculations myself. I double checked them and triple checked them and it all worked out. So I set the coordinates, but…"

"You forgot to set the shield angle."

"We don't know the damage so someone has to go out there", Mace said. "It's a two man job."

"Okay", Kaneda said. "I'll get suited up. Harvey, you're second in command. You're not going."

"I volunteer", Cassie said and everyone turned to look at her. "I volunteer Capa."

"No", Mace whispered loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Sure. I'll do it", Capa said not wanting to give Cassie the pleasure of him saying no.

Mace looked at him worriedly but Capa just gave him a small smile.

"Okay. Let's go", Kaneda said and everybody rushed into action.

Mace and Capa exchanged one last meaningful look before Capa left with Kaneda to get suited up. They got suited up and went outside and headed towards the front after Mace had changed their angle towards the sun so that they were in the shadows. Mace was tense the whole time and Cassie had a self-satisfied look on her face. The first two broken panels were easy to fix but when they were fixing the third one the sun started to shine almost straight to the point where they were. When the sun started to shine over the edges of the shield it set towers three and four on fire and one of the towers set the Green Room on fire. The captain told Capa to go but Capa was reluctant.

When the ship started to turn to its original rotation Mace tensed even more. _'Come on Capa. Get out of there!' _

"Capa get the fuck out of there!" Mace shouted in to the speaker.

Mace looked at Cassie, who didn't look self-satisfied anymore but little scared. Capa made it out of the sun lights range just in time and Mace relaxed a bit and let go of the chair arms he didn't even know he was squeezing. He ran to the air-lock and helped Capa out of the suite and pulled him into his arms.

"You okay?"

"I never should've decided to make the detour."

"This wasn't your fault", Mace said with a calming voice and rocked them back and forth as he sat on the floor with Capa in his lap. When Capa calmed down Mace took him to the Dining Room where everyone else was already waiting. (insert movie's 43 to 44 min here).

-*-*-*-*-

Mace was still sleeping and Capa was lying next to him. Looking at him.

"Mornin' ", Mace murmured.

"Mornin'. You sleep well?"

"Extremely well, now that you're next to me again", Mace smiled.

Mace had had night shifts for the past two nights, so they hadn't been able to sleep together.

"It seemed like you were having a good dream."

"What makes you think that?"

"You were smiling."

Mace smiled and moved on top of Capa and kissed him. He licked Capa's lower lip and Capa opened his mouth and let Mace's tongue in. Mace slid his tongue into Capa's mouth and deepened the kiss. Capa wrapped his arms around Mace's neck and looped his legs around Mace's waist, making it easier for Mace to slip his cock in. Mace moved to kiss Capa's neck and listened to Capa's moaning as he hit the spot Capa wanted.

"Mace!" came Harvey's voice from Mace's transmitter.

"You gotta be kidding me", Capa whispered.

"What is it Harvey?" Mace asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Find Capa and come to the Dining Room. We've reached Icarus 1."

"Right away."

"So much for the morning sex", Capa said disappointedly.

"What do you mean?" Mae asked with a lopsided grin.

Capa looked little confused. "Didn't you hear what Harvey said? You're supposed to find me and we're supposed to go to the Dining Room."

"Exactly. I need to _find_ you. It's a large ship. It could take a while", Mace said and winked.

"I love the way you think", Capa said and smiled.

"I know", Mace said and kissed Capa.

The boys had a quicky and then got dressed and headed to the Dining Room.

"What took you so long?" Cassie asked the minute the boys stepped in.

"It's a large ship. I couldn't find him right away."

"Well, if you'd gone to check the Payload first…"

"I did. He wasn't there."

"Who cares! Sit down", Harvey snapped.

"First thing. We got a transmission. Another ship is coming this way. Its crew's task is to take us home. They will be here in two days."

"Why did they sent another ship?" Capa asked little confused.

"Because they discovered that they had miscalculated our amount of gas. I checked our gas amount, they were right. We wouldn't have had enough gas to get back home. Lucky for us they noticed it day after we had left and send immediately another ship after us."

"Why didn't they let us know?" Mace asked.

"I asked that from the other ship's captain. He said that they didn't want to alarm us, which I understand", Harvey paused for a moment and waited so that the news sank in. "The other thing. As I said we've reached Icarus 1. While you two were…Well, where ever you were. We decided that we guys go check Icarus 1 and the girls stay here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine", Mace and Capa answered simultaneously (which led to them exchanging looks and Cassie giving them a disgusted look).

The boys (Mace, Capa, Harvey and Searle) went to the air-lock and Cassie docked the ship into the side of Icarus 1. The boys opened the air-locks and went into Icarus 1.

"Okay", Harvey said when they were in. "Mace, you check the Flight Deck. Capa, check the Payload. Searle, look for the crew. I'll check the Green Room."

The boys took their separate ways. Except Capa and Mace, who were heading to the same direction (lucky for them). They walked silently for a while. Knowing that everyone would hear what they're talking they couldn't say anything too personal.

"What do you think happened?" Mace asked after he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I don't know. And I don't really want to know", Capa answered.

Mace gave him a soft look and took his hand. They walked hand in hand in silence. Suddenly there was a loud thump, which made both of the boys jump.

"What was that?" Capa asked sounding little wary.

"I don't know. But it's probably nothing", Mace answered.

"Probably?" Capa asked moving even closer to Mace so that he was now practically glued to Mace's side. "Mace I don't like this. I'm a physicist. I'm not used to this kind of thing."

Mace wrapped his arm around Capa gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry guys. That was me", came Searle's voice from their transmitters.

"See", Mace said calmingly. "Nothing to worry about."

They continued walking, Mace's arm still around Capa's shoulders, till they got to the Flight Deck. Capa gave Mace a quick kiss and then headed towards the Payload. Mace stood on the corridor for a while, watching after Capa and then went to the Flight Deck. (insert movie's 51 to 1:03:10 min. here).

Corazon and Cassie came to the airlock and Corazon went to Mace so Cassie was left helping Capa out of the suite. Corazon wrapped some warming tape around Mace's right hand, which was badly frozen. Cassie helped Capa out of the suite and as soon as Capa was out he went to Mace and knelt next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold", Mace said.

"We need to get him warm", Corazon said.

"I know. I'll take care of it", Capa said and helped Mace up.

Neither Corazon or Cassie objected, though they had a hunch of what Capa had in mind. It bothered Cassie but she didn't say anything. Capa led Mace into his bedroom and told him to strip and get under the covers. Mace did as he was told and striped and got under the covers. Capa sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lie on your stomach", Capa asked gently.

Mace looked little puzzled but didn't argue. He rolled over and Capa sat on top of him, straddling him, and started to massage Mace's shoulders and neck. Mace moaned in pleasure. '_Capa has definitely done this before.' _ Capa moved to massage Mace's back.

"Mmm…"

"You like it?"

"Oh yes…you're good."

Capa smiled and moved to massage Mace's lower back and kissed Mace's neck and shoulders and upper back. Mace smiled a little and let out another 'Mmmmm…' Capa had now stopped massaging and was kissing Mace's lower back and sides. Mace made a move to turn around and Capa stopped kissing Mace's back and lifted himself a little. Mace turned around and Capa sat on his lap and felt Mace's hard-on. Mace rose to a sitting position and started slowly to remove Capa's clothes. Mace lifted Capa's shirt and on the way kissed Capa's chest and neck and jaw and then gave Capa a passionate kiss on the lips. Capa's shirt flew to the same pile where Mace's clothes were and Mace started to unbutton Capa's pants still massaging Capa's mouth with his tongue. Mace unbuttoned Capa's pants and slid his left hand in grapping Capa's ass. Mace lied back down and pulled Capa with him. Capa pushed the blankets between them aside and Mace rolled them over so that he was on top. He started to kiss his way down Capa's chest and stomach removing Capa's pants as he did. When Capa's pants were on the floor (somewhere) Mace kissed his way back up. Capa dunk his fingers into Mace's neck and pulled him in for deep and passionate kiss. Capa rolled them over and broke the kiss. He sat up and lowered himself on Mace's cock and started to ride. Mace grabbed Capa's hips and soon they found their rhythm. Capa rode Mace hard and they both moaned in pleasure. After few more hard thrusts they both came calling each others names. They were both breathing rapidly and tried to catch their breath. Capa didn't bother to move from his spot on Mace's lap.

"I've been thinking…" Capa started and when Mace just said 'Mmmm…' with his eyes almost closed, Capa bounced few times on Mace's lap. Considering Mace was still inside him this had a huge impact on the other man. Mace opened his eyes immediately.

"You've been thinking about what?" Mace asked as Capa leaned forward one hand on the wall above Mace's head.

"With only four of us left…" Capa started and at the same time started to rock himself back and forth. "Aaah…"

"Yes?" Mace asked while moving in the same rhythm with Capa.

"…on the ship. Mmmm…yes. Maybe we shou… Aah… we should… oh God, Mace…"

"Tell them", Mace finished Capa's thought and rolled them over and thrusted hard into Capa. Capa moaned in pleasure as Mace hit the right spot over and over again.

"Yeah…" Capa whimpered and pulled Mace in for a deep kiss.

Mace thrusted into Capa hard again and again and again, and finally they came with loud moans. Mace kissed Capa deeply and they continued the kiss till they had to break apart for air.

"I love you", Capa said and looked deep into Mace's eyes.

"I love you too", Mace answered and caressed Capa's cheek gently. He eased himself out of Capa but didn't move from his spot on top of Capa.

"You up for one more?" Mace asked with a crooked smile.

"Oh yes", Capa smiled and kissed Mace.

"Turn around", Mace whispered and Capa did.

Mace rose to his knees and lifted Capa's hips a little before thrusting in. Capa moaned when Mace didn't go all the way in but stopped just an inch away from the spot Capa so badly wanted him to hit. Capa had now risen so that he was standing on all fours.

"Mace…deeper" he pleaded.

Mace inched forward a bit but still wasn't hitting the spot Capa wanted. Mace knew it made Capa extremely horny if he was teased. Capa groaned and got up and placed his other hand on Mace's waist and dunk his other hands fingers into Mace's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Fuck me", Capa growled before kissing Mace again.

Mace pushed himself all the way in making Capa moan into his mouth. Mace thrusted hard into Capa, who fell back to his hands and now cried out in ecstasy. Capa begged Mace to go faster and Mace obliged. They both felt orgasm rip through them and rode it out with stars flashing in their heads. Capa fell onto the bed and Mace fell on top of him. Mace carefully eased himself out of Capa and rolled to his side. Capa turned so that he was facing Mace and Mace pulled him into his arms and pulled the covers over them. After saying 'good nights' they both fell asleep.

While Mace and Capa were _busy_ Cassie flew them back and docked to the rest of Icarus 2. And she and Corazon checked that everything was in order.

* * *

So there it is, hope you liked it! :-) I know you want to press that little button that says 'Review' ;-) i would appreciate it. *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Finally another chapter. Yay! So sorry for making you wait this long! I've been little busy with work and all...But I'm not gonna bore you to death with all the excuses.

Here's the next chap! Enjoy :-D

* * *

When Mace woke up he decided to go to the Flight Deck. He got up, got dressed and left Capa a note telling where he would be. After that he headed to the Flight Deck. On his way, Mace bumped into Cassie.

"Hi Cassie," he said.

"Hi," Cassie said. "Is Capa still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

Cassie nodded and they were quiet for a while.

"How's your hand?" Cassie asked.

"Okay," Mace answered and after another silence got tired of it. "Cassie, why don't you just say what you wanna say."

Cassie sighed. "You and Capa…I…Dou you love him?"

"Yes," Mace said and Cassie looked at him surprised. She didn't expect that. She thought the boys were just fucking and it was nothing serious.

"Does he feel the same?"

"Yes."

Cassie looked little sad and Mace sighed.

"We never meant to hurt you, you know," Mace said and looked at Cassie. "You gotta let it go. You can't be mad at us for the rest of your life."

"I know," Cassie said. "But you still don't have to be all over each other every chance you get."

Mace looked little confused so Cassie continued. "I've heard you. The bedroom walls aren't that thick, you know."

Mace blushed a little and muttered, "Sorry."

"And I've seen you sneak into his room or him sneaking into your room or you following him to the Payload."

"Cassie, are you trying to say that me and Capa aren't allowed to touch each other and show affection? Cause I'm pretty sure that if it were you and Capa you would be all over him all the time as well," Mace said. He was getting pretty tired of Cassie's insinuations.

Cassie looked both hurt and angry at the comment and after a while just retorted 'I gotta go.'

Mace shook his head and made his way to the Flight Deck.

Capa woke up about 30 minutes after Mace had left and saw the note. He got dressed and headed towards the Flight Deck and hoped Mace was still there. When he got there Mace was sitting in front of the computer table and looked a little worried.

"What is it, honey?" Capa asked.

Mace turned around and a small smile made its way to his face. "Morning, babe," he said and gave Capa a small kiss. "I've been checking Icarus' activity file. There's something strange in here. Call Corazon and Cassie, tell them to come to the Dining Room immediately."

"Okay."

(insert movie's 1:05:40 – 1:10:10)

Mace stood up slowly and saw Capa's face. He looked a little pale.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just never seen that much blood. Sorry."

"It's okay. Come here," Mace said and pulled Capa into his arms.

Capa was in the Payload running tests.

"Icarus"

"Yes Capa."

"Run a test concerning the whole crew. Check oxygen consumption."

"Checking… Capa?"

"Yes."

"You're dying. The whole crew is dying."

"We know. As long as we can live long enough for the other ship to come and to deliver the Payload, it's fine."

"Capa, warning. You will not live long enough to deliver the payload."

"Please clarify."

"12 hours before crew will be unable to perform complex tasks. 14 hours before crew will be unable to perform basic tasks. 16 hours till death. Journey time to delivery point 19 hours."

"Would it be possible to stir the oxygen tanks so that us four crew members could make it?"

"Affirmative. Four crew members could potentially survive."

"Icarus. There are only four crew members."

"Negative."

"Affirmative. Four crew members me, Mace, Corazon and Cassie."

"Five crew members."

"Icarus?"

"Yes?"

"Who is the fifth crew member?"

"Unknown."

"Where is the fifth crew member?"

"In the Observation Room."

Capa headed to the Observation Room immediately and when he got there the shades on the window were turned off completely. He saw someone lying on the floor. (Insert movie 1:13:45 –

Mace was walking towards the Flight Deck. He was looking for Capa and had already checked the payload. He passed the Cooler tank on the way and noticed that one of the panels was out of its tank. _'What the fuck?' _ As he took a step towards the cooler tank he saw the message light blinking, which meant there was a message waiting. Mace walked over and pressed play to watch the message.

"_This is Captain Frost from Starlight. We are two hours away from your ship. The plan is that when we reach you, few of us will come aboard your ship, Capa releases the Payload and then you all come aboard our ship. We don't need a confirmation that you've got this. Just be ready in two hours."_

The message had arrived an hour ago. _'Wonder why no one has seen this.' _ Mace wondered. He looked at the monitors. He saw Corazon in the Green Room, not moving. When he zoomed in, he saw the blood on her stomach. _'Jesus fucking Christ!!' _ Then he looked at the other monitors and saw Capa on the air lock next to the Flight Deck.

"Capa!" he shouted and saw Capa's lips move but didn't hear anything. "Capa, use the transmitter on the suite!"

Capa ran to the suite and took the transmitter.

"Mace, Pinpacker is here! He's gone crazy! Where are the others?!"

"Corazon is dead. Cassie is…" Mace said and checked the monitors. "Cassie is in the payload with Pinpacker."

"Shit!"

"Capa, I've got to move to fix one of the panels. Keep talking to me."

Capa nodded. "Mace tell Cassie to get out of there and lock Pinpacker there. Then she can help you. I can't get out of the air lock. He locked it from the outside."

"Got it," Mace said and started to talk to Cassie.

Cassie did as she was told and she was soon on the Flight Deck with Mace. Mace was already working on the broken panel.

"Which panel is it?" Capa asked.

"Payload's automatic delivery system."

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Relax. I can fix it! Cassie go get Capa out of the air lock."

"No! Help Mace fix the panel!" Cassie heard Capa's voice.

Cassie didn't know which one to listen.

"Which one guys!? I can't do both!"

"Get Capa out!" Mace shouted and Cassie ran to the air lock.

Cassie opened the airlock and Capa ran out and straight to Mace yelling a quick 'Thanks' to Cassie. Cassie followed Capa to the cooler tank.

"Mace!" Capa shouted and knelt next to the panel tank.

Mace came up from underwater for some air and saw Capa's worried look.

"Mace, you know that's dangerous," Capa said his voice filled with worry.

"I know, but I'm not leaving you hear to die!"

"Mace…" Capa started but saw Mace's determined look.

"You have two choices Capa. You let me fix this and we both get out of here or you won't let me fix this and I push you to the other ship and stay here and you tell me how to deliver the payload manually."

Capa sighed. "Okay. But hurry up before you freeze."

"By the way Cassie. Did you manage to lock Pinpacker to the payload?"

"Yes."

"Good," Mace said and continued, "Otherwise it would be a disaster."

Capa and Cassie looked a little confused.

"The other ship… they're like twenty minutes away from us now", Mace said between the shivers. "They're gonna dock and few of them will aboard Icarus. Honey…" he said and looked at Capa, "You will release the payload and me and Cassie will aboard Starlight. After you've released the payload you will follow us. That's the captain's plan," Mace finished now shivering more than before.

Mace was about to dive in again when Capa took his face in his hands and kissed him. "Hurry," he whispered.

Mace nodded and dived and after a while came back for air. He then dived again and finished fixing the panel. He came up and Capa and Cassie helped him out of the tank. They heard a slam and heard the air lock open. It was the Starlight.

"Come on," Capa said and helped Mace up.

Cassie ran to the crew members that came in and explained the situation. The crew members came to Capa and Mace, Cassie following them.

"Cassie explained the situation. My name is Erik, this is Brian and this is Ben", a tall, dark-haired man introduced.

Brian was short (150 cm), blond with green eyes and Ben was about 170 cm, he had brown hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Capa and this is Mace." Erik, Brian and Ben nodded and Capa continued. "Take Mace and Cassie and take them to Starlight. Mace needs to get himself warm."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Mace don't be stupid! You're freezing!"

"I don't give a shit! I'm not leaving you here!" Mace said determinedly between the shivers.

"We don't have time for this guys!" Cassie said. "Capa just release the payload! Mace is not gonna leave without you!"

"Fine," Capa sighed and headed to the control panel.

He set the coordinates and released the Payload. Then he turned around and took Mace's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. We have 4 minutes before the rockets on the Payload turn on. When they do anything in 4 km radius will explode."

Everybody started to quickly move towards the airlock. Capa was supporting Mace who was shivering very badly and breathing rapidly. They walked through the airlocks and Brian locked them. As soon as they got in to Starlight few other crew members (Jennifer, Blake and Mike as they were later introduced) came and walked them to the sickbay. When they got there the ship's doctor, Lindsay, pulled out a chair and in front of it she put a bucket full of hot water and told Mace to sit and put his feet in. When Mace sat down Lindsay put few blankets around his shoulders. Capa felt a little sick and held his stomach. He had totally forgotten the wounds he had.

"Capa you okay? You're really pale," Mace said and looked extremely worried.

Capa couldn't answer and Lindsay told him to lie down on the bed. She told Capa to take off the vest Capa had put on in the airlock. When he did Mace paled. Capa was bleeding. Badly. Lindsay told Capa to take off his t-shirt as well so that she could have a better look. Mace moved his chair and bucket closer to the bed and took Capa's hand in his own. Capa had four deep wounds that started from his chest and ran all the way down to his stomach.

"Jesus, Capa why didn't you say anything?" Mace asked with deep concern.

"I didn't want to worry you," Capa answered and looked at Mace.

"I need to clean them and put stitches on them. And I can tell you it's gonna hurt. I can't anesthetize this big area", Lindsay said to Capa and then spoke to Mace. "Do you have enough strength to hold him still?"

"I can try," Mace answered and stood up and put his hands on Capa's shoulders.

"I can help," Cassie said and came over.

She gave Capa and Mace a small smile and took hold of Capa's legs.

"Thanks," Lindsay said and got the equipment.

She came back and looked at Capa. "You ready?"

Capa nodded and grabbed Mace's upper arms into his hands. Lindsay took the disinfectant and wetted a swab in it and started to clean the wounds. Capa let out a small whimper when the swab hit his wounds. It hurt. A lot. Mace rested his forehead on Capa's and didn't know how else to comfort Capa. Cassie, for the first time, kinda felt sorry for the guys as she looked at them. Before she just hated Mace for having Capa and hated Capa for falling for Mace instead of herself, but now she forgot all that anger and just felt compassion for Mace. Lindsay sutured the wounds and put a bandage around Capa's stomach and chest to cover the stitches.

"There. You're done."

"Thanks," Capa said and sat up slowly.

"Keep them clean and no hard exercises or work for the next two weeks," Lindsay said.

Mace and Capa looked at each other and Lindsay understood the silent 'question'.

"Yes boys. It means no sex for the next two weeks."

Mace and Capa looked at each other in disbelief and tried to get their minds around the fact that they'd have to live in celibacy for the next two weeks.

"It's for your own good," Lindsay said looking at Capa.

"Yeah…" Capa answered.

After a while Lindsay told them that they could leave and asked Capa to come for checkup after two weeks. She said that it would be a good idea for Mace to go to bed and get under the covers, so that he would stay warm. Mike asked the three to follow him and showed them where the sleeping quarters were. Capa and Mace went to Mace's bedroom and once they got to the room they locked the door and stripped so that they were only wearing their boxers and got under the covers. Capa pulled Mace in to his arms and they soon fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*

Cassie was having Dinner with Starlight's crew in the Dining Room later that evening. No one had gone to get Mace or Capa. They all figured that the boys wanted to be alone.

"How long have they been together?" Lindsay asked after a moment of silence.

"A year and a half, I think," Cassie said.

"Twenty moths to be precise."

They all turned to look at the doorway, where Capa stood.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Cassie asked.

"Everything's fine. Just came to get something to drink."

"How's Mace?" Lindsay asked.

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

Lindsay nodded and Capa went to the kitchen to get some water and the others continued eating. After a while Capa came out of the kitchen and at the same time Mace walked in to the Dining Room, wearing Capa's sweatpants and a sweater.

"Mace, what are you doing here?! You should be resting," Capa said worriedly when he saw Mace.

"So should you!" Mace said and continued, "I woke up and you were gone so…got a little worried."

Capa walked over to Mace and gave him a kiss.

"And I was kinda hungry, too", Mace said with a smirk.

Capa let out a laugh. "Sit down. I'll get you something to eat."

Mace sat down next to Cassie and saw everyone staring at him with little smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"You two are a cute couple," Jennifer said.

"Oh…"

"They were talking about us when I came here," Capa said as he came out of the kitchen with a plate full of food.

Capa sat down next to Mace and placed the plate in front of him.

"Aren't you eating?" Mace asked.

"I'm not that hungry," Capa answered. "And I can always steal some off your food", Capa continued with a wink.

The next four days went by without any huge complications, but after that Mace and Capa started to be little tense. They were grumpy and they kept glancing at each other every chance they got - which was all the time. The others started to be careful about what they said around them. You could never now what might make them snap. Capa and Mace tried their best not to be alone in fear of not being able to control themselves. They slept in their own rooms and took showers separately. After six days they couldn't even sit close to each other on the dinner table.

After ten days everyone tried to avoid them as much as possible and wished that the two weeks would be over all ready, because the tension between Mace and Capa was becoming unbearable. On the fourteenth day they were all eating lunch in the Dining Room. Once again Mace and Capa sat on different sides of the table and tried their best not look at each other. Lindsay was almost finished with her lunch when she spoke.

"Capa when you're finished, could you come to the sickbay? We could do the checkup."

"Yeah, sure," Capa said and glanced at Mace quickly.

Lindsay smiled and got up and took her dishes to the kitchen.

"I'll go ahead," she said and excused herself.

Capa finished his lunch and excused himself and headed towards the sickbay. When Capa got to the sickbay, Lindsay asked him to sit down and take off his shirt. She checked the wounds and removed the stitches and said that everything looked good. Capa thanked her and left and started to look for Mace. He saw Brian on one of the corridors and Brian told him that Mace was still in the Dining Room with the others. Capa thanked him and headed towards the Dining Room. Capa was lucky. Mace had just finished his lunch and when Capa walked into the Dining Room Mace came out of the kitchen after taking his dishes and stopped as if he'd hit a wall when he saw Capa. Capa walked over to Mace, grabbed his face into his hands and kissed him passionately. Mace kissed him back immediately and wrapped his arms around Capa's waist, pulling him closer. The girls smiled at them and the other guys didn't know how to react. They weren't used to seeing Mace and Capa show affection like that. They had only seen them hugging and holding hands and sometimes giving each other small kisses, but that was all.

"You got a minute?" Capa asked when they broke apart for air.

"Definitely," Mace said.

Capa took his hand and they practically ran out of the room and headed to the bedrooms. They went into Capa's room (it was closer) and as soon as the door closed they were all over each other, kissing, licking and ripping off each others clothes. In less than a minute their clothes were on the floor somewhere and Mace was sitting on the bed with Capa in his lap. They were kissing madly and Capa was rocking himself back and forth, Mace hitting the spot he wanted. Soon they both came and Capa eased himself off and turned to lean against the wall behind the headboard and Mace placed himself behind him thrusting in. Mace kissed Capa's neck and shoulders and felt Capa's hand in his hair. Capa moaned as Mace thrust into him harder every time. They came with loud moans and fell onto the bed. Mace eased himself out and lifted himself a bit so that Capa could turn around. When Capa was lying on his back Mace lowered himself back down on top of him. Capa immediately pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss looping his legs around Mace's waist. Mace got the hint and slid himself in. Capa moaned into his mouth and with his legs pulled Mace in impossibly deeper. Mace sifted his weight to his left elbow and lifted Capa's left leg a little higher before pulling out. Capa groaned and Mace pushed himself back in. Harder and faster every time he did so. They both came pretty quickly and Mace pulled himself out and lied next to Capa. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Mmmm…" Capa let out a satisfied moan.

"Somebody liked it," Mace said teasingly and squeezed Capa's ass gently.

Capa looked at Mace. "Up for one more?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Mace grinned back and kissed Capa. Then he rolled Capa around and Capa arched his back pushing his ass towards Mace. Mace placed a hand on Capa's waist and pushed himself in. This time his pace was slow. "Ahh…harder", Capa pleaded and Mace thrust in harder but still slowly. He wanted to prolong the pleasure. After few more hard thrusts they both came and Mace eased himself out and pulled the covers over them. Capa snuggled closer and Mace wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered into Capa's ear.

Capa smiled, "I love you too."

Mace gave Capa a kiss on the cheek and then they both fell asleep. Few hours later Capa woke up when someone knocked on the door. He turned around a bit and saw that Mace was still sleeping. Capa got up and put his pants on and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Cassie."

"Hi. Hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No. We were actually sleeping," Capa answered a yawn escaping his lips.

"Who is it?" came Mace's sleepy voice from the room.

"It's Cassie."

"Hi Mace," Cassie said "Hi", Mace answered and Cassie continued, "I just came to ask if you're coming to dinner?"

"Is it dinnertime all ready?"

"Yeah, it is. Jennifer sent me to ask you. She needs to know how many plates she needs to put on the table."

Capa turned to look at Mace who nodded.

"Yes, we're coming," he said to Cassie.

"Okay. I'll go and tell Jennifer. See you in 30 minutes?"

"Okay."

Capa closed the door and walked to the bed and sat down. Mace pulled him into his lap and kissed him.

"Mace…we should go," Capa said between the kisses.

"Why? She said 30 minutes. It takes us five minutes to get dressed and ten minutes to walk there. That leaves us fifteen minutes."

"You are unbelievable," Capa said and smiled.

"That's why you love me," Mace said and winked. "Now lets get you out of these pants."

It took Mace about ten seconds to remove Capa's pants and pull Capa under the covers with him. Mace kissed his way done Capa's chest and started to lick and suck Capa's length. Capa moaned and Mace felt his hand in his hair, not pressing just resting. Mace licked Capa's length and then swallowed as much of it as was possible and listened to Capa's moaning. Mace could tell from the noises Capa was making that he was close and swallowed Capa's length one last time swallowing Capa's release when he came. Capa let out a satisfied 'Mmmm…' and Mace kissed his way back up and then placed a small kiss onto Capa's lips. Capa smiled.

"My turn," he said and rolled them over.

He kissed his way down and started to suck in Mace's length as much as it was physically possible. Mace moaned and started fisting Capa's hair. When Capa started to lick his cock, Mace let out a loud groan and had now both hands on Capa's hair. Capa swallowed Mace's length again and when Mace came he automatically swallowed. Mace pulled him back up and gave him a deep kiss.

They got up and got dressed and headed towards the Dining Room, Mace walking behind Capa, hands wrapped around Capa's waist. When they got there everyone else was already there (surprise, surprise), so Mace and Capa sat down, this time next to each other. When they had finished their dinner, Mace and Capa said that they were going to the Observation Room to check out the view.

"Wait… Before you go, there's something I think you'd both like to see. We'll finish our meals and then I'll show you. That okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Mace answered.

Mace and Capa took their dishes to the kitchen and then came back and sat back to their places. The other's finished their meals and took away their dishes and then they all sat down on one side of the table.

"Capa, when you were at the sickbay after releasing the payload… I recorded the 'show' for you. I figured you'd like to see it," Frost said.

Capa's eyes lid up a bit the way, Mace noticed, that they did when Capa was happy. Mace wrapped his arms around Capa's waist and smiled pressing a soft kiss onto Capa's neck making him lean in closer, pressing against Mace's chest.

"Take that as a yes," Frost said with a lopsided smile and continued, "Starlight, play file 27062060A."

"Yes, captain."

The file started to play and they watched as the payload fell into the sun and little later a little explosion could be seen. Little after that the sun slowly started to shine little brighter. Mace saw the little smile on Capa's face and kissed his cheek and whispered 'We did it.' Cassie moved closer to they guys and wrapped her arms around them and whispered the same thing Mace had whispered. Capa just settled for nodding his head.

"I'm proud of you," Mace whispered when the file ended.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you," Capa said and turned to look at Mace with a smile on his face.

Mace kissed Capa lovingly and Capa wrapped his arms around Mace's neck. Frost cleared his throat interrupting the boys before they got too carried away.

"We're proud of all of you. And so is everyone back home," he said and smiled.

Capa, Mace and Cassie smiled and Capa and Mace exchanged a meaningful glance. Soon Mace and Capa excused themselves and headed to the Observation Room to 'check out the view'. They walked there hand in hand and when they got there they sat down, Capa on Mace's lap.

* * *

So there it was! I'm gonna try and update little sooner this time... Tell me what you think! Till next time *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I know it's been a loooooooooooooooooooooong time since I uploaded and I'm really sorry. I've been working all summer and did some pretty long hours so...didn't really have much energy to write :-( plus my plotbunny decided that since I'm working, he can leave and go to Canary Islands for two moths and leave me here. Bastard. Luckily he came back with few ideas..

But now, finally.. a new chapter!! Enjoy!

* * *

That night was the first night they made love slowly. And actually called it _making love_ not just _having sex_. They undressed each other and got under the covers, Mace on top of Capa. They were kissing and Mace had his hand in Capa's hair while the other one was caressing Capa's side, making him arch his back a little. Capa had his right hand in Mace's hair and his left hand was resting on Mace's lower back. Mace moved his left hand from Capa's side down to his thigh and lifted it a bit, getting more room to thrust in slowly, making Capa moan and fist Mace's hair in his hand. Mace moved to kiss Capa's neck and kept moving slowly, not too slow but slow enough, hitting _the _spot. He kissed Capa on the lips again and Capa had now both arms around Mace's neck deepening the kiss. Mace rose to his elbow and thrust into Capa harder still keeping the pace slow.

Capa moved his hips in the same rhythm with Mace, looping his legs around Mace's waist, pulling him even deeper. Mace moaned and sucked a hickey into Capa's neck. After few more thrusts Mace felt himself getting close and heard Capa moan, feeling Capa spray his come to his stomach. Mace gave Capa one last hard thrust and came moaning into Capa's neck.

"I love you", Mace whispered softly into Capa's ear.

"I love you too", Capa whispered and slowly Mace eased himself out of Capa.

He rolled himself over and pulled Capa into his arms. Soon they both fell asleep with little smiles on their faces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Days went by and Mace and Capa grew closer and closer. It was getting close to their second anniversary. Mace had asked if Cassie could keep Capa occupied 'till he asked to see him. Not that it was a problem. Capa had little plans of his own.

"How short do you want it?" Cassie asked.

"Just cut it in layers so that the longest ones are just below my ear and the shortest ones are…well…short enough", Capa said and Cassie nodded and started the cutting.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mace was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Do we have any candles left?" Mace asked from Lindsay.

"I think there's few in that closet", Lindsay answered pointing a small closet near the sink.

Mace went to the closet and looked in letting out a victorious noise.

"Excellent."

"Where do you need those?"

"Nothing special…"

"A-ha…" Lindsay said with a knowing smile.

Mace just smiled and headed back to the Earth Room.

"Starlight?"

"_Yes Mace?"_

"Everything set?"

"_Yes Mace."_

"Thank you. Could you tell Capa I want to see him?"

"_Yes Mace. Shall I ask him to come here?"_

"Yes."

Cassie had just finished cutting Capa's hair and Capa was looking his reflection from the mirror.

"I like it. It's perfect", he said and smiled.

"Good", Cassie said and smiled.

"_Capa?"_ came Starlight's voice.

"Yes Starlight?"

"_Mace wants to see you."_

"Where is he?"

"_In the Earth Room."_

Capa excused himself and headed towards the Earth Room. _'Wonder what this is about?'_ he thought as he walked through the corridors. He saw Brian and Ben on the way, but didn't stop to talk with them, just waved his hand as he passed.

When he got to the Earth Room the door was closed and had a note attached to the door knob. _'Please knock.'_ Capa did as he was told and knocked.

Mace opened the door looking extremely hot. He had changed his clothing since the morning and was now wearing a t-shirt and black, pretty tight, pants.

"Mmm…you look good", Capa said and licked his lips.

"As do you", Mace smiled and Capa playfully hit him on the stomach.

"Ha ha. I have the same dirty clothes I've had for the last two days."

"I know, but you always look good, so… Specially with the new haircut" Mace smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Capa asked sounding little suspicious.

"Please…" Mace said with puppy eyes.

Capa sighed but closed his eyes. Mace took his hand and pulled him into the room. He placed a note 'Don't disturb.' on the door and then closed it.

"Why there's love songs on?" Capa asked. (the CD-player was playing Savage Garden's 'I knew I loved you' at the moment)

"You'll see in a bit", Mace said smiling.

He guided Capa to the centre of the room and stopped there.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Capa did as he was told and open his eyes, immediately gasping as he took in the view. There was small table on the floor with a pillow on each side of it, candles scattered everywhere, a romantic scenery on the screen next to the table and love songs playing on the back round. Mace wrapped his arms around Capa's waist from behind and Capa placed his hands on top of them.

"Oh, Mace…" Capa breathed.

"Happy anniversary", Mace said and kissed Capa's cheek.

Capa turned around and kissed Mace.

"You like it?" Mace asked.

"A lot."

"Good. Now have a seat and I'll get the food."

Capa sat down and couldn't stop smiling. _'I have the best boyfriend in the whole world.'_ he thought as he looked around the room. Soon Mace came with two plates full of food and placed one in front of Capa.

"Some wine?"

"Yes please."

Mace poured them some red wine and then sat down opposite Capa. They ate the food, neither of them speaking, just enjoying the feeling.

"Want some desert?" Mace asked when they had finished their meals.

"Depends on the desert", Capa said with a wink.

"I'll be right back", Mace said smiling and disappeared.

After a moment he came back with two ice cream portions.

"Hope you'll like it", he said and placed one of the bowls in front of Capa.

"I'm sure I will", Capa said and winked.

He tasted the ice cream and couldn't help himself. He had to tease Mace a bit. He slowly drew the spoon out of his mouth and licked his lips sexily.

"It's perfect", he said with a husky voice.

Mace swallowed. "Glad you like it."

They ate their ice creams and when they were finished Mace took the bowls away. When he came back he went to stand next to Capa and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and a smile made its way to Capa's face.

"Yes, you may", he said and took Mace's hand.

Mace pulled Capa up and led him to the 'dance floor' (aka a small space next to the table). The CD-player just started to play Elton John's _Can you feel the love tonight_ and Mace pulled Capa close to him wrapping his arms around Capa's waist. Capa wrapped his arms around Mace's neck and rested his head on Mace's shoulder. Near the end of the song Mace lifted Capa's head from his shoulder and gave him a lingering kiss. After a while (too short if you ask Capa) Mace pulled away and looked Capa deep into the eyes, caressing his cheek with his thump.

"I love you so much", he whispered, a smile spreading across Capa's face.

"I love you too."

Mace pulled apart and took Capa's hand, "Come on", he said leading Capa out of the room and towards his bedroom. When they entered Capa found himself gasping for the second time that evening. Mace had really out done himself. There were candles scattered around the room, and there, too, was a CD-player that was playing romantic songs, creating a very romantic feeling.

That night they had the most romantic sex yet. They slowly undressed each other placing lingering kisses to each other's lips. First to go was Capa's shirt. Mace lifted his arms slowly along Capa's sides pulling the shirt up and over Capa's head, tossing it to the floor. Then it was Mace's shirt. Capa slowly lifted it over Mace's head and tossed it to the floor. Next to go was Capa's pants. Mace opened the string of Capa's pants and kissed his way down pulling off Capa's pants as he did. He stopped at Capa's lower abdomen and let the pants slide down before kissing his way back up. When Mace was standing up again he kissed Capa on the lips and Capa started to unbutton Mace's pants. He also kissed his way down pulling off Mace's pants and being the teaser that he was, Capa gave Mace a soft kiss on his thigh right next to his dick, making Mace moan a bit. Capa smiled and kissed his way back up. When Capa was standing again Mace attacked his lips and guided him towards the bed. They got under the covers kissing softly, lovingly. Mace was on top of Capa softly caressing Capa's side while his tongue was invading Capa's mouth. He lifted Capa's leg and thrust in slowly. Capa let out a deep moan which Mace silenced with a deep kiss. He moved slowly, gently. And Capa didn't want it any other way.

Capa looped his legs around Mace's waist and his hands made their way into his hair pulling him in for a deep kiss.

After few more thrusts they both came with loud moans.

"I love you", Mace said and kissed Capa.

"I love you too", Capa said and smiled.

Mace eased himself out of Capa and Capa pulled the covers over them after wriggling close to Mace. Mace wrapped his arms around Capa and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"By the way… love your new haircut", Mace said caressing Capa's hair.

"Thanks", Capa smiled and snuggled closer to Mace.

"Good night", he whispered.

"Good night."

With a little over year left before being back to earth, Mace and Capa were practically inseparable. They had taken the habit of finishing each others sentences and knowing what the other one meant from merely one word. They knew what the other one would eat for breakfast or lunch and they always knew where the other one was if someone happened to ask. And to everyone it seemed they were perfectly happy. They never even fought. Except for that one fight they had had about three moths ago.

**Flashback**

_Capa and Mace were having a row. A bad one._

"_What is your problem?!? I just asked him to massage my shoulders!" Capa shouted._

"_What is wrong with me!? What is wrong with ME!?! Hello! You asked _another guy_ to massage your shoulders!" Mace shouted back._

_They didn't care they were in the Dining Room and everything they said, or in this case shouted, was echoing in the corridors of the ship. Everyone that had been in the Dining Room had fled, when they saw that a storm was coming. Mace and Capa had never argued before but everyone figured it wouldn't be pretty._

"_Why are you acting like this?! It was no big deal!" _

"_From the look on his__ face I didn't get the impression it was no big deal! Besides you never moan like that when I'm giving you a massage!"_

"_Jesus fucking Christ, __Mace! They're all straight and besides… If you're jealous, why don't you just say it?! __Ins__tead of yelling at me, making it my fault…"_

_Capa was cut off as Mace suddenly grabbed his face into his hands and kissed him roughly. Capa kissed back and they started moving towards the table and the benches, kissing madly. Their kisses were rough and passionate as they started to rip off each others clothes. When they were both stark naked, Mace sat on the bench and pulled Capa into his lap, pushing himself in roughly. Capa let out a sound that was a mixture of a cry and a gasp. _

_Mace wrapped his hand around Capa's waist, while his other hand was gripping the bench. He thrust in hard and fast, making Capa cry out and claw his shoulders and upper back. When Mace gave Capa one last hard thrust, Capa clawed Mace's upper back leaving scratch marks behind and making Mace bite his shoulder leaving bite marks. They both came with loud moans, panting heavily and neither of them made a move to move from their spot on the bench. _

**End of flashback**

In the past few days, though, Capa had started to act little weird. Everyone had noticed it, especially Mace, who was starting to get worried. He had even talked to Lindsay and asked if Capa had been talking to her about what was going on. Unfortunately Lindsay didn't know anything about it, which left Mace only one possibility. He had to ask it straight from Capa. He was just little afraid it might be something he didn't wanna hear.

So Mace headed to the Observation Room where he figured Capa would be. And he was right. When he walked to the door he saw Capa sitting on the bench, looking out of the window.

"Hi"; Mace said as he walked in.

Capa turned around to look at Mace. "Hi."

Mace sat on the bench next to Capa and wrapped his arm around Capa's waist and pulled him near him. Capa sighed.

"What is it?" Mace asked sounding worried.

"Nothing really…It's just…We'll be back home a year from now and… I don't know. I guess I'm little scared", Capa said and turned to look at Mace.

"Scared about what?" Mace asked and looked at Capa deep into the eye. Capa just looked back with his sad eyes and understanding dawned in Mace's eyes. "You mean what's gonna happen to us."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll tell you what's gonna happen. We will land smoothly, our families will be there to meet us in the terminal. Yes, we can call it a terminal. You will get a huge hug from your mother and sister, maybe even from your father. They will greet me. My father will probably just give me a handshake, but that's nothing new. Then we're gonna go to the 'Welcome back'-party there will be for us and we're gonna put up with all the congratulations and taps on the back", Mace said determinately and Capa felt little more relaxed.

"Then we're gonna go to my place, because it's closer, and I'm gonna make love to you all night", Mace said and looked at Capa who was now smiling widely.

"You sure about the last one?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Positive", Mace answered and kissed Capa lovingly.

Capa swung his legs to Mace's lap and moved closer to him. Mace rested his right hand on Capa's thigh and kissed Capa again. Capa had his left hand in Mace's hair and his right on Mace's lower back, moving under his shirt.

"My room. Now", Capa said between the kisses.

They got up and made their way to Capa's room. (Thank god they didn't see anyone on the way.) When they got to the room, Mace closed the door and was immediately pushed against it by an eager Capa, who was kissing him passionately. Mace kissed back and locked the door. After Capa heard the click, he practically dragged Mace to the bed and started to undress him. When Mace had only his boxers on Capa turned around so that Mace was closer to the bed and pushed him gently, making Mace land on the bed with a soft thwump. Mace rose to lean on his elbows and looked at Capa, who started to slowly undress.

He took off his shirt, slowly, and then kicked off his shoes. When his shoes were gone he teasingly slowly opened the string on his pants, making them fall down his hips an inch. Mace swallowed and felt his hard-on grow harder in his boxers. Capa noticed this as well and painfully slowly (to Mace's opinion) lifted his hands to the waistband of his pants and just as slowly pushed his pants down and kicked them to the side. Mace swallowed again and was now breathing extremely fast and heavily. Capa took a step forward and pushed Mace to lie on the bed. He pulled off Mace's boxers and gave a feather light caress to his hard on, making Mace gasp.

He then straightened and slowly took off his boxers, looking quite pleased to the reactions Mace was giving. Capa slowly crawled over to Mace and lied on top of him. Mace immediately pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, pushing his tongue to Capa's mouth. Mace's hands moved to Capa's thighs and spread them a bit so that they were on each side of him. He then placed his hand on Capa's chest pushing Capa into a sitting position and pushing himself in, making Capa moan.

Capa started to ride and Mace moved his hands to Capa's hips moving in the same rhythm with him. Mace thrust in harder making Capa call out his name in screams, moans, gasps, anything you can think of. After few more hard thrusts from Mace and few more moans from Capa they both came with loud moans. They were both panting heavily and Capa slowly eased himself off Mace and lied next to him using his chest as a pillow.

"I love you", Mace whispered into Capa's ear.

"I love you too", Capa said and lifted his head a bit so that he could look at Mace in the eye. "Ready for round too?"

A wicked grin made its way to Mace's face. "Hmm…let me see…Yeah."

Mace rolled them over with one quick move and kissed Capa. Capa smiled and was about to loop his legs around Mace's waist when Mace pulled away a little and stopped Capa's movement.

"Turn around", Mace whispered and Capa obliged.

Mace lifted his body a little and Capa turned around. When Capa was lying on his stomach Mace lifted his hips a bit and thrust in. Capa moaned and felt a hand under his chest pulling him up. Capa rose to lean on his hands but Mace pulled him all the way up so that he was standing on his knees with his back bent. Mace had his right hand on Capa's waist keeping him steady and his left hand on Capa's chest holding him up. Capa had his hand on Mace's hair and the other on Mace's waist. Mace kissed Capa's neck while thrusting in harder, listening Capa's moans. Mace changed his position a bit hitting Capa in a different spot which made Capa fall forward so that he was back on all fours.

"Ah, yes…harder…" Capa moaned.

Mace thrust in harder and faster and bent down to kiss Capa's upper back. After few more hard thrust they both came with loud moans and crashed to the bed when Capa's hands gave in. Mace eased himself out of Capa and rolled to his side. Capa turned around and gave Mace a deep kiss. Mace kissed back moving his hand down Capa's back and making Capa moan into the kiss.

"_Capa?"_ came Frost's voice from the transmitter next to the bed.

Capa sighed and rolled over. "What?"

"_Could you and Mace come to the Communication Room? Like now."_

"Yeah, we're coming."

"_I hope not in that way…."_ they heard Frost say before he cut the connection.

"Thank God we weren't in the middle of it this time", Capa said.

"What do you mean we weren't?" Mace said sounding mock-hurt.

"Ha ha", Capa said and playfully hit Mace on the stomach. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah", Mace smiled. "We should go."

"Yeah."

They got up and got dressed, exchanging kisses in the process. When they were dressed they headed towards the Communication Room. They walked there hand in hand and just before the Communication Room Mace grabbed Capa's ass making Capa jump.

"Oy!"

Mace just laughed and wrapped his arms around Capa's waist from behind kissing his neck. He pulled Capa closer and Capa placed his hands atop of Mace's smiling.

"You know, if you pull me even an inch closer I'm afraid we're gonna have to find an empty room."

Mace laughed. "Let's just hope that what ever the matter is, it won't take long."

This time it was Capa's turn to laugh and Mace placed a kiss just behind his ear, where he knew it tickled. This made Capa twitch to the side a bit which made Mace tighten his grip around Capa's waist.

When they entered the Communication Room, Mace was kissing Capa's neck and had his hand on Capa's belt buckle and the other on Capa's waist and Capa had his hands on top of Mace's.

"What on earth…" came a voice from the room.

Mace paled and let go off Capa and could do nothing but stare.

* * *

So there it is! Tell me what you think and I'll try to upload sooner! :-)


End file.
